


Colors

by bleubelle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Multi, anne is briefly in this fic aaa, nonbinary akira, yeah can i get a mfcuken uhhhh pegoryushima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleubelle/pseuds/bleubelle
Summary: Mishima saw many colors that day.





	Colors

_ Grey _ .

 

The young boy’s days were dull and dim, once he came to Shujin Academy. Mishima’s schedule was full of greys and rust, blood and bruises. The tediousness of his classes and the harshness of volleyball ‘ _ training’ _ took a huge toll on him. Ribs throbbing and his back aching, along with the many other injuries that were imprinted on him; Mishima Yuuki grew more lethargic with each passing day. The world around him became dreary, muffled with the white noises in the background. Yuuki had completely given up hope; he was too tired to fight back. When he tried, he was punished, and he was tired of being punished (although, maybe this in itself was punishment: for whatever he did wrong, he  _ must _ atone for it;  _ he deserved it _ , he thought.). He just wanted out-- whether that be by surviving until the last of his days, or not. 

 

There was nothing to look forward to, that is, until the splashes of colors appeared. They came out of nowhere, so sudden-- almost like magic.  _ Blues, pinks, yellows and greens _ ; it was like someone had put a tiny rainbow in his desk. Mishima wasn’t quite sure what to do with them yet, so he kept the plasters in his desk, until it was time to go home. The next day, there were a few more plasters to be discovered by him in his desk. This time in more colors: orange, purple, neons and pastels. He wondered who had left the plasters in his desk.

 

As time passed, Mishima’s days gradually became more colorful. Not too pale, more vibrant and vivid, even. The student also learned whoever was leaving plasters in his desk, also began to leave some in his locker. His locker had a small dent on it, but he didn’t mind. He felt...happy--during his time here, it was something to look forward to. It meant that someone actually cared for his wellbeing...maybe the other members on the volleyball team got some too (he wanted to ask Shiho about it actually), but even so, it was nice. Yuuki didn’t use the plasters at first because of his wariness, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it; he needed something to cover up a few cuts here and there anyways. Thankful, he hoped by wearing them it would show how grateful he was. If only he could show his gratitude towards whomever shoved plasters in his locker in person..

 

_ Crimson. _

 

A lofty, lean student stood in front of the classroom as Ms. Kawakami was scolding them for being late again. Mishima stared at the student, noticing the many details of them: Their hair colored dark and a bit frizzy; a messy bedhead...it looked soft to touch, though (almost like a storm cloud). They wore platform boots, making them look even taller, towering over Ms. Kawakami. Round glasses and a small constellation of beauty marks decoratively framed their face, along with the curls of their hair. But what Mishima noticed most was the crimson lipstick that painted the student’s lips. When they spoke, it was as if they were full of vigorousness, masking the feebleness in their voice-- like the wind blowing delicate, tiny whispers across a prairie. Apologizing for their tardiness (apparently taking care of a sick cat..?), Ms. Kawakami simply sighed and told them to sit down-- no one in the classroom seemed to be paying attention. Mishima had never gotten a chance to get a good view of Akira, now being the disguise revealed to what he’d thought they’d looked like. He had hoped Kurusu didn’t plan on joining any athletic clubs-- it would pain him to see another student get hurt because of  _ his _ selfishness.

 

Kurusu had sat down in a seat behind Ann Takamaki (Mishima was so used to her presence that he had almost forgotten she was in his class), and already, the faint noises of the other students chatting about them.

 

“Have you heard? He’s been hanging around with that vulgar boy.”

 

“Apparently he’s on probation for assaulting some guy!”

 

“Well he does dress a little scary-looking, don’t you think?”

 

“Pfft, yeah like some weird off-brand goth-- a vampire!”

 

“Shh!! What if he’ll come after us next!?”

 

The rumors had already spread around so quickly; it wouldn’t give the transfer student any time to catch a breather. The many classmates kept talking, voices like static white noise muttering in the sea of the monochromatic room. However, the spell of the noisy chitchat was broken by Ann: she had said something to the new student now sitting behind her. Mishima glanced towards her direction, watching Ann turn around to Kurusu.

 

“Hey, nice glasses,” she complimented them. Kurusu had mouthed what looked like a simple “thank you”, but their voice was barely audible, once again being drowned out by the sea of chattering. They smiled though, and it looked like Ann smiled back...it was a nice sight to see, amongst this chaotic school (everyone had always looked so exhausted and drained-- never quite happy, but Yuuki couldn't blame them).

 

Class had begun a while ago, but the volleyball trainer was too distracted to keep up or pay attention. Mishima had noticed the colorful plasters that were usually in his desk, were not there today. It made him question, “ _ why? _ ” and “ _ what had happened? _ ”, causing himself to worry about the stranger leaving the kind gifts to him. He supposed he shouldn’t think too much on it; the short haired boy had other things to stress about. After school was volleyball lessons, and the more Mishima thought about it the more queasiness he felt: stomach churning, the increase of palpitations in his heart, overall nausea and sweatiness. It was the same feeling, over and over…but he learned to numb himself enough to block out some pain. He can endure it, he always does.

 

It was another one of  _ those days _ , with the “special training lessons”. Mishima used a lot of the plasters he saved that night.

  
  


_ Gold. _

 

Short, blonde, fuzzy hair was a ways from his own classroom. Mishima hadn’t recognized the boy (aside from the Shujin uniform...he did go to Shujin right?), until another student came to stand next to him. It was Kurusu; they seemed to be chatting about something….rather seriously--Yuuki could tell by the expressions on their faces. Speaking of faces, the blonde was no other than Ryuji Sakamato. He knew he’d seen that style somewhere before. Mishima never really did see Ryuji much, even when they went to the same school (and the fact that he stood out from everyone else like a single dandelion in a grassland), they both seemed to keep their distances, minding their own business. Until now that is, when the short blonde noticed Mishima looking his direction. Glancing, he turned away and glued his eyes on the taller brunette, carrying on with whatever conversation they were having. Mishima felt a bit embarrassed, having been spotted staring, eavesdropping even, and went ahead into the classroom. Hopefully they wouldn't care much for staring-- didn't want to get in trouble with the “ _ delinquent duo” _ , as they say.

 

The blue haired boy had gotten a chance to fall asleep during class and by the time he had woken up it was already the end of the school day. Usually he’d be preparing for volleyball training, but this time it was a free day. That probably meant tomorrow was bound to be worse...Mishima figured might as well enjoy the free time he has while he can. Taking out his phone to check the time, he heard a distant voice calling out to him.

 

“Finally awake I see, Mishima?”

 

Wearily, Mishima turned around finding the source of the voice talking to him. “K-Kurusu..? D-did you need something?” Oh boy, Yuuki sure was  _ nervous _ \-- tensing up as the tall student lightly tapped his shoulder with a slender hand. Kurusu placed his other free hand on Yuuki’s desk, fingers gliding slowly. Mishima noticed that Kurusu’s nails were nicely painted black...he wondered if the transfer student was really into goth fashion. Breaking his train of thought, Akira spoke again.

 

“My apologies, I hope I didn’t startle you.”

 

“N-no it’s fine...I’m just a little worn out today.”

 

“..I see,” Messy, black hair twirled around Akira’s finger, as silver eyes blinked, glancing at Mishima’s face and hands. Akira had settled down in front of Mishima’s desk, leaning on it using the weight of their arms and hands.  _ A nervous habit, perhaps..? _ Mishima hasn’t really seen Akira talk to anyone, besides Ann and Ryuji. Mishima was just as every bit of nervous and anxious mixed together-- he never spoke to Kurusu; honestly, they seem way out of his league to interact with, and not to mention the  _ delinquent _ reputation they had. 

 

“Is there no volleyball practice today?” Akira intrigued to break the moment of silence.

“Ah, n-no there’s not..”

 

Seeming somewhat delighted and perhaps relieved, Akira gave the smallest but gentlest smile. “That’s nice,” they replied.  _ It sure was _ . One day without seeing Kamoshida was the best thing Mishima could wish for. Then again, he shouldn’t let his guard down too much.

 

“I guess I’ll be taking my leave then...but before I go,  _ this _ is for you,” The tall unruly haired student handed Mishima a small package; their hands touching ever so gently. Mishima looked confused, until realizing the small package was just plasters-- the same cheery, colorful plasters that he found in his desk and locker.

 

“Let’s just say it’s from a certain  _ blondie _ ,” Kurusu smiled as they held up their free hand signaling to shush. A  _ blondie _ ..? Now who on earth... _ Oh. _ Mishima quickly made the connection, it could only be one person, the boy who always grabs Kurusu’s attention. Still surprised, Yuuki fumbled with his thoughts, stuttering out words as Akira walked away.

 

“U-Um!!” he managed to spit out. Akira halted, turning around to view the nervous boy who walked towards them. 

 

“W-would you mind i-if I came along...with you?”

 

Pleased, Akira nodded patting Mishima on his shoulder. “After you, of course.” The short bruised student shyly went ahead as Akira followed after. 

 

Students gazed upon the mousy volleyball trainer and the towering (supposedly) delinquent as they walked side by side down the school halls. Akira was unfazed by the many comments and gazes from people around them: they were most likely used to this type of situation by now. Yuuki lowered his head, as if wishing not to be seen by anyone. He didn't know how to begin a conversation with the other; what would they even talk about? He was sure whatever he had to say wouldn’t be interesting to the transfer student. Akira must have noticed the way Mishima looked uneasy, giving way to the conversation that Mishima couldn't begin.

 

“Have you eaten today?” Akira asked as they continued walking.

 

“N-not much...O-oh-! You don’t have to worry about me, I’ll just eat something when I get home..!” Yuuki exclaimed.

 

“It’s fine, I was going to grab a bite with a friend; it’d be rude of me not to get you something too, no?” Mishima caught a glimpse of Akira closing their eyes while smiling at him-- he couldn’t help but think Akira was quite, attractive... _ charming _ , actually. Akira lead the way as Mishima followed, chatting idly (Kurusu stated that banana peels helped with removing color from bruises, and to make sure he gave that a try; Mishima made an excuse that he was very clumsy, but made a mental note to himself to buy bananas later that week).

 

“Do you like crepes?” Akira intrigued.

 

“S-sure...I mean, I’ve never actually had crepes before...but I’d like to try it when I get a chance,” Mishima answered worried if he sounded weird. 

 

Akira hummed, “..There’s a crepe shop in Shibuya-- I told my friend we’d meet him there. I haven’t had anything from there yet, but eating with others is always nice.” Mishima nodded in response, “Yeah, it is..” It was a brief moment, but the loneliness they each felt was something they both could connect on. 

 

After a train stop or two, they both arrived in Shibuya-- with Mishima guiding Akira (who was getting themself lost), and Mishima pointing to the many shops that he had visited and recommending his favorites. The two students had finally arrived at the crepe shop, both being delighted as they saw employees handling each crepe delicately. Staring in awe, they both heard a voice calling out to them and turned around to respond.

 

“Yo!!” There he was, the rumored vulgar boy of Shujin Academy, was walking towards them with glee. Mishima grew warily tense; he wasn’t expecting to meet face to face with the blonde boy so soon. And the fact that  _ he _ was the one secretly giving him the colorful plasters made it all the more nerve-wracking.

 

“Hey  _ Blondie _ ,” Akira spoke jestly.

 

“H-Hey!! Don’t say that outloud,” pouting, Ryuji nudged Akira playfully, earning a light chuckle from the other.

 

“So, Mishima,” the blonde boy practically yelled in his ear. Yuuki, a bit frightened, wondered if Ryuji was scheming something.

 

“Which crepe are you going for?”  _ Oh goodness gracious. _ The blue haired boy exhaled, not knowing he was holding his breath for a while.

 

“O-Oh, um….well...I’d like to try something with strawberries..”

 

“Strawberries!?  _ Really? _ I thought you liked blueberries...I mean, c’mon-- your hair’s like a--a... _ blueberry!! _ ”

 

“Then I guess you’re a.. _ starfruit, _ Ryuji?” the silver eyed student teased.

 

“Nah, I like coconuts. They’re pretty tasty with chocolate.”

Akira gasped covering their mouth with their hand, “Unbelievable. Coconuts are a hazard to all things good and sweet.”

 

“Nuh-uh!! Coconuts are delicious! Plus it’s got good stuff for your hair and skin to make it nice and glowy.” 

 

“Wait,” Akira paused, before beginning again-- Mishima just stayed silent watching the two continue their conversation. “Are coconuts even a fruit..?”

 

“ _ Bro _ ,” Ryuji now shocked, thinking about the answer to the new uncertainty. Akira replied back with a ‘ _ bro _ ’, before they both looked back at the volleyball trainer who bursted into a laughing fit.

 

Mishima snorted briefly, “I-I’m sorry, it’s just--! The rumors of you two are just, so contrastive-- it’s just so funny..!!” 

 

The two teens blinked, processing the moment that had just happened before joining Yuuki in on the laughter. 

 

“Those rumors  _ are _ pretty silly,” Ryuji commented as the giggle fit died down. The trio nodded in agreement; each discussing the many rumors and different versions they each heard throughout the school. Akira mentioned that they should decide on what type of crepe they wanted, each ordering as Akira paid for their sweet pastries (it  _ was _ their treat, telling Mishima not to worry about it). After being handed their crepes with delicate care, the triad headed back to the train station (Akira wanted to at least drop Ryuji and Mishima off at the station before heading back to Leblanc). Mishima thought now was a good time to bring up the colorful plasters he’d been receiving;  _ it’s now or never _ , he thought to himself.

 

“Um….thank you, for the crepes...a-and for the plasters, that you’ve been giving me, at school I mean-!!”

 

Akira beamed, glancing at the blonde boy as they elbowed him. Shrugging, Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, ‘s ‘no big deal...I gave some to Shiho too, so hopefully everyone’s been usin’ them...just wanted to do something nice, y’know..”

 

Noticing the now growing flustered Ryuji, Mishima looked down, aware that he was also becoming quite embarrassed.

 

“You guys should catch the next train before you miss it,” Akira pointed towards the trains as they slowed down.

 

“Y-yeah, thanks for the crepes bro,” Ryuji added.

 

“Thank you...m-maybe we could hangout again some other time..?” Mishima didn’t realized what he said until he blurted it out.  _ Hang out with them again!? Like they would ever… _

 

“Of course,” Akira confirmed.

 

“Hell yeah! Not until we kick Ka--mmph-!” Akira swiftly covered Ryuji’s mouth while nudging him in his side, “K-Karaoke-!! L-let’s do karaoke next time--!!”

 

“Karaoke would be fun,” the small blue haired boy replied.

 

“Then it’s settled-!!” Ryuji exclaimed as the taller teen uncovered his mouth. Akira touched Mishima’s shoulder lightly as he was about to board the train with Ryuji.

 

“It was nice finally speaking with you, Mishima. See you tomorrow?” Mishima smiled brightly, the first genuine smile he’s expressed in a long time.

 

“See you tomorrow,” he waved back at the curly haired student until he was out of his vision as the train sped up. Ryuji was on board with him, only for a short moment as he’d gotten off at the next stop. Saying their goodbyes, the volleyball trainer glowed, beaming with a certain happiness he hadn’t confided in others in quite some time. He came home full of warmth, giddiness perhaps-- forgetting the problems that nagged at him earlier. Maybe, just maybe...things would be alright for him. Life wasn’t always the best for him, but maybe everything would smooth out; like a pirate’s ship sailing across a stormy sea, searching for treasure-- this too was one of life’s many treasures. Looking at himself in the mirror, he saw one more color that day:

 

_ Hope. _

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of Ryuji giving Mishima some cute bandaids for a while now and i decided to write it out when i had the chance but i ended up adding more to it i think( I hope it's not out of character lol),, took me forever to write though! it's 5am so i'm gonna leave this here and (dabs out)


End file.
